In stoves in use today, it is common to use sliding shelves that coordinate movement along with the opening movement of the oven door. In these products, the shelves are supplied with stems that connect the shelf and the oven door, allowing the shelf traction with the door opening movement.
In order to connect the stems with the door, ear shape add on accessories are manufactured with a fitting for the stem, functioning as a bushing, allowing the rotation of the stem end when this serves to provide traction to the shelf. Such pieces are fastened in the counter-door through adhesive tapes, rivets or screws, requiring the use of an additional operation that requires assembly manpower, which represents an appreciable portion of the product's final price. Eliminating such pieces and, consequently the manpower and assembly processes is desirable.
WO 2004/020910 A1 describes an oven shelf sliding system through rotations added in the stems of the shelves. MU 8601330-0 U describes articulable shelves of pendular oscillatory motion and requires further add-on conventional accessory parts. Neither of these documents contain the innovative features described in the disclosure.